


Unexpected Gifts made by Special People

by StarxRox



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Irondad, Peter is a Little Shit, grandpa stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarxRox/pseuds/StarxRox
Summary: Tony’s family got invited to dinner by MJ and her husband Peter.Of course Peter needed to be picked up from work and had told Tony come alone.What’s the endgame of this odd occurrence, Tony wondered, before he received another shocking surprise, causing just more of his last beautiful brown strands of hair to turn silvery grey and his almost sixty year heart to skip yet again some beats.Peter did it again.Well, good to know the kid got his dramatics.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Unexpected Gifts made by Special People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monotone_Screaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monotone_Screaming/gifts), [OverlyObsessed223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessed223/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Left In My Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562303) by [OverlyObsessed223](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyObsessed223/pseuds/OverlyObsessed223). 



> SPOILER ALERT!!!!
> 
> Before you read this work, please check out the series “The Past is the Past, but the Future is Bright” (https://archiveofourown.org/series/1362052) written by the very skilled author tommohoran223!!!
> 
> This work is based on the idea mentioned in the comments, proposed by Monotone_Screaming.
> 
> That’s all from me. 
> 
> Enjoy :D

“Hey Tony. Before we enter my house I wanted to give you this card. Some very special people made it for you.”

They were still sitting in Tony’s car, the latest model Audi was selling, as the older man was staring at Peter confused. 

“Has it to do with the reason, why Morgan and Pepper had to use the other car? I know, you don’t care about cars. Just look at the dump of trash on wheels you drive!”

“Hey, don’t insult my Lola! She’s my loyal partner in crime!”

“Whatever you say kid. Just call me, when you finally stopped being stupid and let me buy you car.-“

“Which will never happen, dad.”

“So what is it you wanted to give me?”

Peter opened the glove compartment in front of him, taking out a small card big gift, that was wrapped in a Iron-Man and Spider-Man themed gift wrapper. 

“For your interest, this gift wrapper costed me 436.15$ on ebay, as it holds some kind of worth to collectors. You know, back then, when the news believed Spider-Man was actually the result of one of your dozen love affairs catching up with you, stuff like that got produced, tagging the both of us as Spiderson and Irondad.”

“We have never done the DNA test, have we?”

“Nope.”

Chuckling Peter handed over the gift and waited nervously, while Tony’s first reaction was to inspect it carefully instead of ripping of the gift wrapper. 

“You said special people, but you avoided to explain further. Do I have to expect some kind of prank? Did you secretly get involved in some shady business with an ex-criminal turned superhero, who has got multiple personalities?”

“Nahh, Deadpool is no secret. We’re good bros. I keep him on the right side and he helps me out, whenever I get in trouble. It’s a little deal we made shortly after my wedding.”

“I am still pissed at you for not inviting me.”

“You didn’t even know I existed!”

“I knew you’re Bruce’s intern!”

“Can’t You just shut up for a fucking moment and open the gift, so we can go having dinner?! I don’t want MJ to castrate me for being late. You can’t imagine how scary she can be when she’s furious! I swear, she has the potential to even beat Mom with her death glare!!!”

“Alright kiddo. Don’t freak out. I will open it right now, no more wai-“

“Shut up and open it.”

Tony did as he was told and ripped of the gift wrapper cautiously, so he wouldn’t damage whatever was hidden beneath it. 

It took a moment for him to understand what he was holding, as his brain was rebooting from the shock. 

“This...”

“I can’t read your mind, Dad. You have to tell me, what’s the matter.”

“It... the card... it...am i getting old or does it really say ‘congratulations, you’re a grandpa! (Insert smiley face)’?”

“Well, I heard a story about you dying your hair since your 30th birthday, where you found a grey hair and wouldn’t admit that you were becoming rusty...”

“I don’t think I-“

“You didn’t. Happy did.”

“Traitor. But this- oh my god, kid. I can’t say, how proud I am-“

“Save the tears for Ben and Anna. They are attending dinner as well, since it’s in their home. MJ just texted me, that they are already anticipating grandpa’s arrival.”

“I cannot decide what title I dislike more. Grandpa or Mr Stark.”

“Why? Because you are an old grumpy oldtimer?”

“I hate you, Kid.”

“I am not a kid anymore. I’ve got a driver license to prove it.”

“How did you even manage it? Last time I remember you driving the car you were an incorrigible mess.”

“Pepper showed me how to drive.”

“Her yoga class?”

“Yep. Do you want to meet them now or not?”

“Of course I want to.”

They left the car and walked to the door, but as Peter pulled out his keys, Tony laid his hand on the younger man’s shoulder.

As Peter turned slightly startled around, he got surprised, when he got pulled into a very heartfelt hug.

He returned it, noticing Tony’s shaking breath against his neck.

“Kid...”, he muttered silently, his voice trembling weakly, when Peter felt something wet drop onto his neck.

“I a-am proud o-of the man you have become... so proud... I am sorry that I couldn’t be there for you...”

“It’s ok, dad. You here now.”

“Just that you know. This time I am not grabbing the door handle.”

“Yeah, Captain Obvious. We already left the car...”

Loosening up the hold, Tony stopped hugging Peter and wiped away the shimmering tears, which had made his cheeks sparkle. 

“Ready for the fight?”

“Fight? What fight?”

Laughing menacingly, Peter put the key into the lock and turned it around. 

“GRANDPAAAAAAAAAA!”

“What the fu-“

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays ;P
> 
> This is a little bit early Christmas gift since I was in the mood.


End file.
